The Poem for Him
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ino dapet tugas bikin puisi. Dia sih bilangnya pusing dengan tugas itu. Tapi.. voila! Jadilah sebuah puisi yang lebih mirip pernyataan cinta untuk cowo yang sedang ditaksirnya.  My 1st fic. Mungkin aneh? Mungkin gaje? Mind to read n review?:3


disclaimer : all naruto characters belong to masashi kishimoto.

genre : humour, just for fun

rating : T

chara : Ino Y.

* * *

**The Poem for Him**

Yamanaka Ino sedang pusing tujuh keliling. Yah, pusing dalam artian konotasi sih sebenernya. Alasannya? Karena besok ia harus segera mengumpulkan tugas membuat puisi yang diberikan oleh Kurenai-Sensei.

Aaaahh! Ino benci membuat puisi. Ia adalah gadis yang spontan, bukan seorang penyair yang mampu merangkai kata-kata puitis dan memiliki makna terselubung.

Dengan rasa malas sejadi-jadinya, Ino membuka-buka buku pelajaran yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya, berharap ia akan mendapatkan inspirasi yang ia butuhkan. Tapi sia-sia. Semakin ia melihat buku-buku tersebut, semakin ingin ia melemparkan buku-buku tersebut menjauh.

"Aaaah… Kalau begini terus lama-lama kujiplak saja puisi karangan Chairil Anwar!" celetuknya tanpa bersemangat.

Kepalanya kini sudah menempel dengan lekat di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu, sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, ia kemudian berkata lagi.

"Siapa pula itu Chairil Anwar? Temennya Chouji bukan yah?"

Sambil menepis duugaannya itu jauh-jauh, Ino kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya, ehem, beserta tubuhnya tentu, menerawang ke segala penjuru kamarnya. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kalender dengan gambar buah-buahan yang tertempel di sebelah pintu masuk kamarnya.

Ino menyeringai.

Inspirasi.. Memang suka datang di saat tak terduga.

Dengan semangat ala Rambo mau menerjang ke markas musuh, Ino langsung menuliskan kata-kata yang mampir di otaknya di atas sebuah kertas panjang berwarna putih bergaris. Tak lupa ia memberikan garis tepi di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Margin atas, margin bawah, spasi… Yah… Lewati saja bagian tersebut.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, Ino mengangkat kertasnya cukup tinggi. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai membaca ulang puisi yang baru saja diciptakannya secara mendadak.

**Buah**

**Kalau kau bertanya, siapa itu nanas, kau akan teringat pada Shikamaru.**

**Kalau kau bertanya, siapa itu cherry, kau akan teringat pada Sakura.**

**Kalau kau bertanya, siapa itu jeruk, mungkin Naruto yang jadi jawabannya.**

**Kalau kau bertanya, siapa itu anggur, hemmm… Matamu akan melirik pada Hinata.**

**Dan kalau semua penduduk Konoha adalah buah, bagaimana dengan Chouji?**

**Ah! Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja Chouji akan menghabiskan semua buah hingga penduduk Konoha hanya tinggal ia seorang!**

**Selesai.**

Ino terpingkal-pingkal sendiri membaca hasil tulisannya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa inspirasi saja tak akan cukup untuk menghasilkan puisi yang bagus. Keahlian menulis juga tentunya ia perlukan. Sayang, syarat kedua itu agak sulit terpenuhi.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Ino meremas-remas kertas yang sudah tertempel tinta hitam itu. Ia kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah dengan gaya seolah ia adalah atlet basket profesional.

Permasalahannya, ia kembali menemui jalan buntu. Tapi seperti yang ia ketahui, jam terus memutar detiknya. Ga memberikan ia waktu lebih lama lagi untuk berpikir. Ia harus menemukan ide lain. Ide lain yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya sehingga dapat mengimbangi kemampuan menulisnya yang pas-pasan.

Kembali ia menerawang ke seluruh kamarnya. Berharap ia akan menemukan inspirasi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kali ini, kedua mata aquamarine-nya mendarat pada sebuah foto yang selalu terpajang apik di atas meja belajarnya.

Yeah! Ini yang ia butuhkan!

Lucu juga, padahal foto itu yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari keberadaannya? Ternyata peribahasa gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak itu ada benarnya juga.

Oke. Inilah saatnya menulis bak kerasukan jin babak kedua.

**Puisi Untuknya**

**Hei kau yang di sana, dengarkanlah!**

**Aku mungkin tidak sepintar si dahi lebar**

**tapi aku punya rasa sabar untuk menghadapimu yang selalu berekspresi datar**

**aku punya antena serupa radar yang dapat menangkap sosokmu di keramaian pasar**

**dan aku punya hati tak berdasar untuk menerimamu yang selalu berlaku kasar**

**Aku mungkin bukan pemalu seperti Hinata**

**karena itu akan akan selalu menyapamu melalui kata**

**aku akan menggodamu dengan kedipan mata**

**dan aku akan membuatmu terpesona dengan keajaiban cinta**

**Kau tidak percaya bukan?**

**Aku bukanlah pemberani seperti Tenten**

**tapi yakinlah bahwa rasa setiaku ini paten**

**Aku memang tidak selalu tenang seperti Neji**

**tapi percayalah, pesonaku secantik kunang-kunang, boleh kau uji**

**Hei kau yang di sana, dengarkanlah sebentar lagi!**

**Aku bukan pemalas seperti si nanas**

**tapi aku bisa ganas kalau panggilanku tak kau balas**

**Aku bisa jadi seramai Naruto**

**tapi sesungguhnya hatiku damai seperti saat hendak difoto**

**Aku tidak rakus seperti Chouji**

**Dan kau tau, aku berusaha kurus agar selalu kau puji!**

**Oh, peduliku pada Lee, Kiba, dan Shino!**

**Lee dan semangat masa mudanya, tak bisa dipisahkan**

**Kiba dan anjingnya, selalu bersama tak bisa dipisahkan**

**Shino dan serangganya, sampai matipun akan selalu bersama tak bisa dipisahkan**

**Kau menangkap apa yang ingin kusampaikan bukan?**

**Betul.**

**Aku ingin kita seperti itu, selalu bersama, tak bisa dipisahkan.**

**Aku ingin kau tau betapa dalamnya perasaanku padamu.**

**Aku ingin kau tau betapa inginnya aku bersama dirimu.**

**Dan melalui puisi ini, kupersembahkan cintaku untukmu…**

**Sasuke-kun!**

**Selesai.**

Ino meletakkan bolpoinnya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang pegal sebentar. Lihat, dia berhasil menyelesaikannya! Tentu, ia pasti mampu kalau ia mau!

Cewe berambut pirang pucat yang diikat _ponytail_ itu membaca ulang puisi yang baru saja dibuatnya. Kali ini, ia mengangguk puas dengan hasilnya. Ia bahkan merasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang mampu membuat puisi sepanjang ini hanya dalam waktu singkat. Penuh pujian ataupun ejekan pada teman-teman sekelasnya memang, isi puisinya bahkan seperti pernyataan cinta untuk Sasuke! Tapi yah.. Biarlah! Toh hanya Kurenai-Sensei yang akan membacanya.

Dengan rasa senang yang meluap di dada, ia menaruh kertas tersebut di dalam sebuah map. Lalu, ia letakkan map tersebut di atas tempat yang mencolok agar ia tak lupa untuk membawanya besok.

Dimatikannya lampu meja belajarnya dan ia berjalan sedikit untuk meraih lampu kamarnya.

Klik.

Suasana kamarnya kini sempurna untuk tidur. Ino sudah merayap naik ke atas kasurnya yang semakin terasa empuk setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Ada yang terlupakan?

Tidak.

Oke.

Berati sekarang waktunya tidur.

Nee, Minna.. Oyasuminasai!

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, tapi.. Kurenai-Sensei bilang setiap anak harus membacakan hasil puisinya di depan kelas kan?

***THE END***

* * *

AN :

1. Buat yang ga tau, Chairil Anwar adalah salah satu penyair terkemuka di Indonesia, angkatan '45, yang terkenal dengan puisi berjudul "Aku". Dan saking terkenalnya beliau, Ino aja ampe pernah denger namanya. Walopun endingnya dia ga tau juga. hahaha

2. Ehm.. Mungkin pada bisa nebak, ini fic pertamaku. Jadi... Ada yang berbaik hati mau kasih review atau malah mau bantuin aku di Ffn ini?hohoho...

3. sepertinya..se-sekian saja dulu dari saya. S-salam kenal...*bluush*


End file.
